


Prince of Darkness

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [103]
Category: Diggy Diggy Hole - Yogscast (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Prince of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



From the time he’d first known something more than the certainty of a stone cradle, he’d heard the music. It beat through the bones of the mountain, a challenging chant drumming destiny into his dreams. No sooner could he walk swiftly enough to evade the nursemaids than he followed it, deeper and deeper, till he came to a great hall, its walls enscribed with a tale of pride, and battle, forever unfinished.

He saw creatures unknown, and hid, till his father found him and hoisted him high, crying, “Victory!”

He lifted his own voice, laughing. The song would never end.


End file.
